finalfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Final Fantasy (saga)
Final Fantasy (Japones: ファイナルファンタジー Fainaru Fantajī) son una saga popular de juegos de RPG producidos por Square Enix (originalmente Square Co., Ltd.). Puede ser generalmente la saga de juegos más vendida de todos los tiempos, incluyendo consolas y consolas portables, un multijugador masivo online de RPG, juegos para teléfonos móviles, una película CGI, dos series de anime, y un película directa a DVD. La primera entrega de la saga fue estrenada en Japón en 1987, y los juegos de Final Fantasy han sido posteriormente localizados para mercados de Norte América, Europa y Australia, en varias consolas modernas, incluyendo la Nintendo Entertainment System, la MSX 2, la Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Sony PlayStation, WonderSwan Color, Sony PlayStation 2, IBM PC compatible, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360 y Nintendo DS, también para varios modelos diferentes de teléfonos móviles. Futuras entregas han sido anunciadas para salir en la PlayStation 3.Square Enix es la franquicia más exitosa, habiendo vendido alrededor de 60 millones de unidades por todo el mundo hasta la fecha. A finales de 2006, doce juegos ya habían sido realizados como parte de la saga principal (numerada), así como otros títulos relacionados. ImageSize = width:200 height:500 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1987 till:2009 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical order:reverse ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1987 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1987 Colors = id:blue value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,1) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:green width:15 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line,white) shift:($dx,-4) from:1987 till:2009 at:1987 text:"Final Fantasy" at:1988 text:"Final Fantasy II" at:1990 text:"Final Fantasy III" at:1991 text:"Final Fantasy IV" at:1992 text:"Final Fantasy V" at:1994 text:"Final Fantasy VI" at:1997 text:"Final Fantasy VII" at:1999 text:"Final Fantasy VIII" at:2000 text:"Final Fantasy IX" at:2001 text:"Final Fantasy X" at:2002 text:"Final Fantasy XI" # no añadido FF X-2 al cuadro. Es una secuela y no es parte de la saga principa at:2006 text:"Final Fantasy XII" Descripción General Square Co., Ltd. entró primeramente en el mundo del videojuego a mediados de los 80s, desarrollando una simple variedad de RPGs para el Famicom Disk System (FDS) de Nintendo, un disco basado en periféricos para la Family Computer (también conocida como "Famicom," e internacionalmente conocida como Nintendo Entertainment System). En 1987, la caída por el interés en el FDS había colocado a Square al borde de declararse en bancarrota. Aproximadamente al mismo tiempo, Square empezó a trabajar con el diseñador Hironobu Sakaguchi en una ambiciosa fantasía de RPG para los cartuchos basados en la Famicoom, inspirado en parte por Enix's y su popular Dragon Quest (conocido en los Estados Unidos como Dragon Warrior). Reconociendo que el proyecto podría ser el último juego de Square, el proyecto fue titulado Final Fantasy. Quedó muy lejos de ser el último juego de Square, no obstante, Final Fantasy Square tras una recesión económica, empezó a ser una de las franquicias más importantes. Seguido del éxito del primer juego, Square rápidamente empezó a trabajar en un secuela. A diferencia de una secuela típica, Final Fantasy II tenía personajes totalmente diferentes, con un grupo y una historia con una relación temática similar a la de su predecesor. Este método tan inusual ha continuado en todas las secuelas a lo largo de la saga, con cada uno de los juegos de Final Fantasy introducían un nuevo mundo, y un nuevo sistema de juego. Muchos elementos y temas se repiten a lo largo de la saga, a pesar de ello no hubo una secuela directa hasta la realización de Final Fantasy X-2, en 2003. (No obstante, tras la fusión con Enix, la introducción de secuelas han ido en aumento.) en cierto modo, la franquicia de Final Fantasy ha sido un modelo original para los desarrolladores de Square, y muchos de los elementos originalmente introducidos en la saga ha marcado el camino para otros títulos de Square, más notablemente en dos de sus mayores franquicias, SaGa y Seiken Densetsu. Temas comunes Dualismo El dualismo parece ser un fuerte tema en la mayoría de los juegos de fantasía. Final Fantasy no es una excepción. En Final Fantasy I, el tema clásico del bien y del mal es establecido con la corrupción de la tierra y los cuatro héroes enviados para curar/salvar el mundo. En Final Fantasy II, los rebeldes y el Imperio luchan el uno contra el otro. En Final Fantasy IV, Cristales de la Luz, Cristales de la Oscuridad, hermanos conciliados (a superar el dualismo), uno que nace de la luz y el otro de la oscuridad. En Final Fantasy VI, locura, odio, amor y honor prevalecen a lo largo de la historia. En Final Fantasy VII La corrupción de lo bueno tornandose malo, y la muerte constante del personaje principal, referencias al tema religioso, así como la dura vida presente. Hay además temas de esperanza perdida, los horrores de como la tecnología puede lograr destruir el mundo lentamente, algo similar a lo que ocurre en nuestro mundo pero a gran escala. En Final Fantasy VIII, el tema que se da es la bruja buena y la bruja mala. En Final Fantasy X, la desesperanza de la vida, así como se explora el romance. En Final Fantasy XI,las razas iluminadas--esta raza creen haber sido creadas por Altana, Divinidad del Amanecer, una deidad buena--encaradas contra las hordas de los beastmen--razas creadas por Promathia, Dios del Atardecer, quien es el mal --en Vana'diel. En muchos Final Fantasis, Magia Blanca y Negra son temas fuertes, y ocasionalmente pueden ser invocadas criaturas malvadas. En una traducción del juego FFIV, el esper Jinn se dijo que sería quemado en las llamas del Infierno para siemprer. s en todos los juegos de Final Fantasy (mostrado Final Fantasy IV).]] Supporting Element Though each Final Fantasy story is independent, many themes and elements of gameplay recur throughout the series. From the strong influence of history, literature, religion and mythology on the story to the frequent reappearance of certain monsters and items, these shared elements provide a unifying framework to the series. Some key objects and concepts that have appeared in more than one Final Fantasy game include: * Airships — Powerful airborne vessels which usually serve as a primary mode of transportation for the player. In many games, most notably Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy IX, the presence of airships is a key component to the story itself. In most of the titles, airships generally had the appearance of flying sailing ships with a series of propellers instead of sails. However, in some of the later games they look more technological. * Job System — Playable character classes have included the Warrior; White, Black, Red, and Blue Mages; Monk; Thief; and Mime. Even in games where the player is not given the choice of choosing class alignment, these classes often play an important background role in the story. Additionally, several installments in the series (Final Fantasy III, Final Fantasy V, and Final Fantasy Tactics) have utilized a "Job" system wherein the player is able to switch character classes in between battles. In Final Fantasy X-2, the "Dressphere" system actually allowed a player to switch a character's job during the middle of a fight. In addition to this, certain recurring "Legendary Weapons" may be granted to certain classes, such as the sword Masamune for the Fighter (also known as "Warrior"), or the Black Mage's Ultima spell. * Magical styles — Magic in the Final Fantasy series is generally divided into different schools, which are usually named after a specific color. White Magic and Black Magic represent healing/support and attack magic, respectively, while Red Magic incorporates elements of both healing and attack magic, at reduced effectiveness. Later additions have included Blue Magic (sometimes referred to as Lore or Enemy Skill), which incorporates specific special attacks learned from monsters, and Time/Space Magic, which includes status affecting spells such as Haste,Slow, or Warp. * Status ailments and cures: Characters in Final Fantasy games are usually subject to a number of standard "status ailments" which cause deleterious effects, including silence, poison, petrification and confusion. While these are present in many console RPGs, Final Fantasy also has a standard list of items which may be used to cure specific ailments (for example, the "Echo Screen" cures Silence, and "Soft" cures petrification), as well as magical spells, such as Esuna or Poisona. * Creatures/monsters — Fictional creatures such as Chocobos and Moogles have appeared in most games in the series. Certain monsters also reappear frequently, including Goblins, Tonberrys and Cactuars. Lastly, summoned monsters (also known as Espers, Guardian Forces, Eidolons, or Aeons) such as Bahamut, Shiva, Ifrit, Leviathan and Ramuh have appeared in almost every title in the series. * Character names — A character named "Cid" has been present in every Final Fantasy game since Final Fantasy II (with a simple mention in Final Fantasy Origins and Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls). Although he is never the same individual, he is usually presented as an owner, creator, and/or pilot of airships. The motion picture Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within also featured a character named "Sid," presumably an alternate spelling of the more traditional "Cid." In a similar vein, characters named Biggs and Wedge (homages to the Star Wars characters Biggs Darklighter and Wedge Antilles) have appeared in Final Fantasy VI to Final Fantasy X-2 (inclusive) (excluding Final Fantasy IX). * Plot elements — Many entries in the Final Fantasy series involve broadly similar plot points, such as rebellion against a major economic, political, or religious power, or a struggle against an evil which threatens to overtake or destroy the world. One of the most famous of such recurring themes involves elemental crystals, which have appeared in over half of the titles of the series (Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy III, Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy V, Final Fantasy IX, and Final Fantasy XI), as well as in several spin-off titles (Final Fantasy Mystic Quest and Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles). Design designed the characters for the first six Final Fantasy games, as well as providing some conceptual artwork for Final Fantasy IX (shown).]] Artistic design, including character and monster design work, was handled by renowned Japanese artist Yoshitaka Amano from Final Fantasy through Final Fantasy VI. Following Amano's departure, he was replaced with Tetsuya Nomura, who continued to work with the series through Final Fantasy X, with the exception of Final Fantasy IX, where character design was handled by Shukou Murase, Toshiyuki Itahana and Shin Nagasawa. Akihiko Yoshida, who served as character designer for the spinoff title Final Fantasy Tactics, as well as the Square-produced Vagrant Story,also the designer of the main series title Final Fantasy XII. In October 2003, Kazushige Nojima, the series' principle scenario writer, resigned from Square Enix to form his own company, Stellavista. He partially or completely wrote the stories for Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy X, and Final Fantasy X-2. Square Enix continues to outsource story and scenario work to Nojima and Stellavista. Music (middle) and The Black Mages, a hard rock band that has released three albums of arranged Final Fantasy music.]] Nobuo Uematsu was the chief music composer of the Final Fantasy series until his resignation from Square Enix in November 2004. His music has played a large part in the popularity of the Final Fantasy franchise abroad. In the 2004 Summer Olympics, the American synchronized swimming duo consisting of Alison Bartosik and Anna Kozlova were awarded the bronze medal for their performance to music from Final Fantasy VIII. Uematsu is also involved with the rock group The Black Mages, which has released three albums of arranged Final Fantasy tunes. Other composers who have contributed to the series include Masashi Hamauzu and Junya Nakano. There have already been two successful runs of Final Fantasy concerts in Japan as of 2004. Final Fantasy soundtracks and sheet music are also increasingly popular amongst non-Japanese Final Fantasy fans and have even been performed by the London Symphony Orchestra. On November 17, 2003, Square Enix U.S.A. launched an America Online radio station dedicated to music from the Final Fantasy series, initially carrying complete tracks from Final Fantasy XI in addition to samplings from Final Fantasy VII through Final Fantasy X. Many video game and MIDI web sites offer renditions of Final Fantasy musical pieces. Due to overwhelming demand, and the overwhelming success of the first Final Fantasy concert performed by the Los Angeles Philharmonic Orchestra at the Walt Disney Concert Hall on May 10, 2004, the Dear Friends: The Music of Final Fantasy concert tour was established, starting February 2005. Music from Final Fantasy was first performed outside of Japan as a part of the Symphonic Game Music Concert series in Germany. The Final Fantasy soundtracks have also joined the catalogue of the iTunes Music Store. While the music in the games offers wide variety, there are some frequently reused themes. The games often open with a piece called Prelude, which is actually based off one of Bach's preludes. It is a simple arpeggio theme in the early games, with further melody parts added in later games. The battle sequences that end in victory for the player in the first ten installments of the series would be accompanied by a victory fanfare that used the same nine-note sequence to begin the fanfare, and it has become one of the most recognized pieces of music relating to the Final Fantasy series. Other memorable tunes include the Chocobo's theme, the Moogle's theme, and a piece originally called Ahead On Our Way in the original Final Fantasy, which was in fact the opening theme and which is now usually played during the ending credits of the game and called "Prologue". Graphics and technology The 8-bit and 16-bit generations '' during a battle.]] Final Fantasy began on the Nintendo Family Computer (also known as the "Famicom," and known internationally as the Nintendo Entertainment System) as Final Fantasy in 1987, and was joined by two sequels, Final Fantasy II and Final Fantasy III, the latter two of which were only released in Japan initially (remakes have since introduced them to the international market). On the main world screen, small sprite representations of the leading party member were displayed because of graphical limitations, while in battle screens, more detailed, full versions of all characters would appear in a side view perspective. The same basic system was used in the next three games, Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy V, and Final Fantasy VI, for the Super Famicom (known internationally as the Super Nintendo Entertainment System). These games utilized updated graphics and effects, as well as higher quality music and sound than in previous games, but were otherwise similar to their predecessors in basic design. The text of the Japanese language versions of early Final Fantasy games was comprised purely of kana. Much of the dialog was simply clumps of text, making it especially hard for older gamers and foreigners learning Japanese. Finally, in Final Fantasy V, the games began to use kanji. This would continue to get more advanced in Final Fantasy VI, and the trend would continue to make the games much more erudite. 32-bit generations '' was the first game in the series to incorporate full motion video.]] 1997 saw the release of Final Fantasy VII for the PlayStation and not Nintendo 64 as originally anticipated. The characters and entire game world were now 3-dimensional, with fully pre-rendered backgrounds. Final Fantasy VII was also the first Final Fantasy game to use full motion video sequences, part of the reason why the game spanned a full three CD-ROMs. However, Final Fantasy VII's FMVs often lacked consistency, with characters appearing tiny and very indistinct in one scene, and extremely detailed in the next. Also, note that Square was forced to sign a contract with Sony vowing to stick with them and the Playstation series forever to gain access to the Playstation, which is why Crystal Chronicles (which was on the Nintendo Gamecube) had to be released indirectly. Released shortly after Final Fantasy VII, the spinoff title Final Fantasy Tactics, once again utilized sprites for the characters. As the only real user-interaction outside of battle was menu-driven, the developers saw no need for fully 3D-rendered overhead graphics. Starting with Final Fantasy VIII, the series adopted a more photo-realistic look. The full motion video sequences utilized a display technique wherein video would play in the background while the polygon characters would be composited on top. Final Fantasy IX returned briefly to the more stylized design of earlier games in the series, but maintained most of the graphical techniques utilized in the previous two games in the series. The Next generations Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy XII were released on the PlayStation 2, and made use of the much more powerful hardware to render certain cutscenes in real-time, rather than displayed in pre-rendered video. Final Fantasy X was the first game in the series to use voice overs to any degree. Final Fantasy X-2 utilized the same game engine as Final Fantasy X, and was aesthetically not much different. After the release of Final Fantasy X-2, came Final Fantasy XI and Final Fantasy XII. Both used a completely different style of combat and revolutionized the series with its advanced graphics, the latter emphasizing on finer details in its art and style. A new compilation called Fabula Nova Crystallis will include three new Final Fantasy's: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy Versus XIII and Final Fantasy Agito XIII(for the mobile phones). Gameplay Game screens The games typically have several types of screens, or modes of interaction, broadly categorized as: * Field screens — These are where the main interaction between the characters occurs, and indeed most of the exploration of the world occurs on these screens. Dialog mostly occurs on these screens. Final Fantasy VII marked the point that Final Fantasy would have realistic computer graphics, while Dragon Warrior stayed with anime style cel-shaded graphics. Prior to Final Fantasy VII, they were pseudo-orthographic, using a simple 2D engine. Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, and Final Fantasy IX used pre-rendered and pre-painted backgrounds over which 3D models were overlaid. Final Fantasy X used a completely 3D field screen system, which allowed the camera angle to change as the characters moved about. * Battle screens — Battles occur on a separate type of screen (or arena), usually with a change of scale and a backdrop "arena" that usually generically represents where the battle is occurring in the game. (For example, a random battle in a desert gets a desert backdrop.) Plot-relevant battles (as opposed to battling random monsters) may have a specially built battle screen/arena, however. In Final Fantasy VII and later, these screens are fully 3D, using higher resolution versions of the characters, but very restricted in size. Final Fantasy XII will do away with "scene-battles": battle sequences will occur on the main field screen. * World screen — A low-scale screen used to symbolize traveling great distances in times that would otherwise slow the game down unacceptably plot-wise. These are usually not scaled, as a character may appear the size of a small mountain. Relatively little plot occurs here, but there are exceptions. The world screen was eliminated in Final Fantasy X, as you travel to different areas in the games via airship, where you see a picture of the World screen and select from a list where you wish to go. (You get to have this option of transportation near the end of the game.) * Cutscenes — These scenes are non-interactive playback that usually advances the plot. They can either be pre-rendered (video FMV), or they can be executed in with the same engine as the field screens. In some cases, pre-rendered video was overlaid with real-time rendered field screen graphics (full motion video-3D). * Menu Screen — This screen is used for navigating your party's status, equipment, magic, etc. This screen is usually a very simple blue-table layout, with a gloved hand to select one's options. In some games, the option to change the color or texture of the tables is given. The games often feature various minigames with their own graphical engines. Battle system '' during a battle.]] Final Fantasy borrowed many gameplay elements from its primary rival, the Dragon Quest franchise. As such, Final Fantasy uses a menu-driven, third-person, turn-based battle system. Most games in the series utilize an experience level system for character advancement (although Final Fantasy II and Final Fantasy X did not), and a point-based system for casting magical spells (though Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy III and Final Fantasy VIII all featured different approaches). Most games in the series (from Final Fantasy III and on) feature a variety of "special commands," over and beyond the traditional "Attack," "Defend," "Cast Magic," and "Run" battle commands, such as the ability to steal items from enemies, or performing a leap attack. Often these special attacks are integrated into the job system, which has appeared in several games in the series and spinoffs (Final Fantasy III, Final Fantasy V, Final Fantasy Tactics, Final Fantasy X-2). Final Fantasy through Final Fantasy III all featured a traditional turn-based battle system. The player would input all battle commands at the beginning of each combat round, which would then be carried out based on the speed rating of each character. Starting with Final Fantasy IV, and continuing until Final Fantasy IX (and revived in Final Fantasy X-2), the "Active Time Battle" (ATB) system was introduced. The ATB system was semi-real time, and afforded every creature in combat a time gauge. When a specific character's time gauge was filled, the character could act, which would then reset the timer. Generally each of these games included both "active" and "wait" modes: when "wait" mode was chosen, then all activity relating to the time gauge would pause whenever the player was using a submenu to choose a magic spell, item, or special attack. Final Fantasy X abandoned the ATB system in favor of the Conditional Turn-Based Battle System (CTB). In the CTB system, every creature in battle would be ranked according to speed. As this ranking was displayed on screen during battle, it was possible to know when a character and/or enemy would move several combat turns in advance, and to plan battles accordingly. The CTB system is always in wait mode, featuring no time gauge. Final Fantasy XI featured a fully real-time combat system similar to that employed by the game EverQuest: when confronted with an enemy, a character would automatically perform basic physical attacks unless otherwise instructed by the player. Final Fantasy XII adopted a similar real-time combat system, however "gambits" were added to allow a player to program commands into the characters, to smooth out the monotonous junk monsters (since random encounters were removed). Unlike previous games, battles in both Final Fantasy XI and Final Fantasy XII take place on the field screen, with no separate battle screen. Critics Although the franchise is extremely popular, it is not without critics. Some cite a lack of interactivity (overuse of full motion video), rigid and often linear story structure, and unoriginality. More recent installments of the series (following its premiere on the PlayStation in 1997) are especially attacked by critics within the video game community. Nintendo's Legend of Zelda, Konami's Suikoden, Square Enix's own Dragon Quest, and Nihon Falcom's Ys franchises are strong competitors of Final Fantasy. Fans of these games often argue that the nostalgia factor plays a significant role in many of the negative critical responses to post-''Final Fantasy VII'' installments. Many long time fans of the series have also criticized character designer Yoshitaka Amano's departure from the series after Final Fantasy VI. Tetsuya Nomura, who has handled character design for the majority of the post-''Final Fantasy VII'' series, has been criticized by many Amano fans, especially by those who feel that Nomura's designs look too juvenile in comparison to Amano's work. Similar complaints have begun to surface surrounding the departure of long-time series music composer Nobuo Uematsu. Of the more recent installments in the series, Final Fantasy XI and Final Fantasy X-2 have been most frequently singled out for criticism. A number of diehard fans have accused Final Fantasy XI for neglecting the traditions of the series by switching to a MMORPG format. On the other hand, the single-player Final Fantasy X-2 has attracted negative attention for its status as the first direct sequel to a previous Final Fantasy game, and, as some would say, its over reliance on fan service. In popular culture The Final Fantasy series has had many pop culture references throughout its existence, ranging from minor notations which only die-hard Final Fantasy fans would recognize to direct parodies. See also *List of Final Fantasy characters *Races of Final Fantasy * Final Fantasy Jobs External links Official sites *Square Enix's official website * de:Final Fantasy ja:ファイナルファンタジーシリーズ en:Final Fantasy (saga)